


Не нужно скрывать

by sihaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Hormones, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, first heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Когда выяснилось, что Джон Уотсон – омега, ему назначили специалиста, чтобы помочь приспособиться к жизни. И когда она предложила ему не особо законную альтернативу: принимать гормоны бет, чтобы менять омежий запах и подавлять течки, – Джон согласился не раздумывая. Вот только жизнь с Шерлоком трудно было назвать спокойной, и, со всеми этими погонями за Джимом Мориарти, однажды Джон забыл принять лекарства. И Джим наконец-то с удивлением осознал, насколько Джон на самом деле исключителен.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Не нужно скрывать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need To Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159221) by [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty). 



Джон никогда не хотел стать омегой. По сути, одно это уничтожило его военную карьеру. Не то чтобы в этом была его вина — укусили-то случайно, во время засады. Как потом ему сказали — хорошо еще, что вообще выжил. Но с последствиями укуса никто не хотел разбираться. Не связанным ни с кем омегам небезопасно находиться рядом с альфами, а на базе их было слишком много. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что, садясь на обратный самолет до Лондона, Джон с трудом сдерживал разочарование. Почетная отставка, казалось бы, но для него — капитана пятого Нортумберлендского стрелкового полка — она мнилась несправедливой. Словно он ни на что не способен, словно сам виноват, напросился.

_«Я должен был остаться бетой»_.

Ему назначили специалиста сразу, стоило появиться в Лондоне. Ее звали Элла, и она помогала омегам привыкнуть к новой жизни, особенно не связанным ни с кем. Она… Джон ей не доверял. Нет, он знал, что Элла хочет помочь, но не мог открыться.

Через несколько сеансов, видя отсутствие прогресса, она предложила ему принимать гормональные препараты. И, хотя это лишь временно решало его проблемы, Джон не мог не попробовать. Да, таблетки нужно было принимать постоянно, до самой смерти, если он хотел скрывать свой статус. Но в то же время гормоны подавляли течки и меняли его запах. И ради этого можно было потерпеть.

Шло время. Отношения с Эллой не стали лучше. Однажды, после особенно резкого разговора, Джон столкнулся со своим старым университетским другом Майком Стамфордом. Тот познакомил его с Шерлоком Холмсом, который, в свою очередь, как сказали бы другие, наполнил жизнь Джона невероятными событиями.

Они вместе расследовали дела, ловили преступников по всему Лондону. И эту невозможную, почти нереальную жизнь Джон любил, как ничто другое. Шерлок не знал, что он омега, спасибо гормонам, и это было восхитительно. К нему относились как к равному. Как к партнеру. Как к другу.

Все изменилось после начала Большой игры.

В суете дня, постоянной нервотрепке и ожидании взрывов и новых жертв, Джон напрочь забыл о приеме «лекарств». Шерлок показывал все признаки стресса, и причина, как Джону думалось, в проваленном деле. И к вечеру стало только хуже. Джон, просто не в силах выносить это дальше, решил отправиться к Саре: Шерлок уже даже на телевизор кричал, на шоу Джереми Кайла. Но стоило только Джону выйти за порог, как кто-то не церемонясь вжал его в кирпичную стену. На голове мгновенно оказался мешок. По шее проехался чужой нос, дыхание напавшего опалило кожу.

— Как я и думал… Он стал сильнее… Бог мой, Джонни-бой, что же ты с собой делал, чтобы скрывать этот божественный запах? Гормоны, да? Какой позор. Я почувствовал его, еще когда мы впервые встретились. Едва заметные нотки, выбивающиеся из «образа беты». А сейчас… Ты омега, Джонни. Ни с кем не связанная, непокрытая… О, не бойся, _Папочка_ это исправит.

Тело сковал ужас. Джона легко затащили в машину, пока он в ступоре осмысливал ситуацию: _«Связать меня? Покрыть? И мы уже встречались… Да кто же ты, ублюдок…»_

— Ну как, уже все понял?

Акцент был знаком: _«Ирландский? Возможно. Только вот я не знаю ни одного ирландца…»_

Гуляющий по крови адреналин мешал трезво оценивать ситуацию. Единственное, в чем Джон был уверен — они виделись прежде. Неуловимо знакомая манера говорить: голос был то нежным, почти мурлыкающим, то вдруг рычащим, а после в нем появлялись нотки веселья. _«Откуда я тебя знаю? Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?»_ — думал Джон.

— С самой нашей первой встречи в лаборатории все никак не мог выкинуть из головы твой аромат. Я должен был догадаться. Омега, которая стыдится своей природы и от того скрывается. Но, поверь, Джонни, в этом нет больше необходимости. Как мы с тобой хорошо проведем время…

Дыхание похитителя едва ли не обжигало ухо. Джон чувствовал это через мешок. По телу пробежала дрожь. Его внезапно бросило в жар, а голос незнакомца…

От него только хуже было.

_«Лаборатория? Какая лаборатория? Я не по… О…»_

_«О»._

Больница Святого Варфоломея, когда Шерлок ломал голову над кроссовками Карла Пауэрса. Испытывающий неловкость парень в обтягивающей одежде, с нежным голосом и широкой улыбкой…

— Это ты… Джим из лаборатории. Парень Молли… Ты еще флиртовал с Шерлоком…

Джим хихикнул.

— Не так уж и плохо. Медленно, конечно, до тебя доходит, но… Лучше, чем я ожидал. И даже если я флиртовал, это был тест, Джонни-бой. И Шерлок его _не прошел_. Зато я нашел тебя, Джонни, мой бесценный Джонни, пытающийся скрыть свою суть. И знаешь что? — он протянул руку и сдернул мешок с головы Джона. — Ты гораздо более желанный приз.

Глядя на него, Джон снова задрожал. Джим был одет в превосходный черный костюм, на галстуке — рисунок из черепов. Мелькающие за окном огни бросали блики на глаза Джима, делая их то непроглядно-черными, то почти янтарными. О, а как он _пах_ : кожей, сливками, хрустящими яблоками и свинцом с примесью серы… Джон облизнул пересохшие разом губы: Джим был слишком близко.

— Ну, заметил, что на тебе надета такая хитренькая жилеточка с таким количеством семтекса[1], что целый квартал стереть с лица земли можно? Нас ждет небольшое приключение, Джонни. Ты же будешь хорошим мальчиком? Повторишь все, что я тебе скажу? — он теснее прижался, касаясь губами уха. — О… — Джим глубоко вдохнул, проводя носом к шее Джона. — У тебя еще не было течки, да? Твоя первая…

— Т-течка? Я н-не... Не омега… У б-бет не б…

— Папочка не любит лжецов, Джонни-бой. Действие гормональных препаратов кончилось, и теперь твое тело так и просит утолить его жажду. Скажи, ты уже влажный? Чувствуешь болезненную пустоту внутри себя? Я никогда раньше не занимался сексом с омегами, но мне говорили, что они просто _умоляют_ себя трахнуть. Будешь, сходя с ума от возбуждения, умолять? Будешь умолять Папочку жестко оттрахать тебя?

Он провел кончиками пальцев по изгибу шеи Джона, и тот не смог сдержать стона: _«О нет, Боже, за что? Почему он имеет такую власть надо мной?.. Мне же не нужен альфа, я вообще не по мужчинам, я…»_

— Я прямо-таки вижу, как ты борешься с собой, — прошептал Джим. — Все равно сдашься. Ты _хочешь_ меня, хочешь все то, что я могу тебе дать. Омеги _ничто_ без своих альф. О, Джонни-бой, я как следует позабочусь о тебе. Чего бы ты не пожелал... Я самый опасный человек во всей Великобритании, и ты будешь моим. Никто не причинит тебе боли, никто не прикоснется к тебе. Я отрублю им руки, если они посмеют дотронуться, и ноги, если подойдут слишком близко… Никто не коснется того, что принадлежит мне, и ты, ты будешь самым важным человеком в моей жизни...

Это было сказано невероятно нежно. Джон посмотрел на него, _по-настоящему_ на него посмотрел, замечая, как смягчился взгляд Джима. _«Не думаю, что ты говоришь правду. Как бы сладко это не звучало, по сути ты меня просто похитил»_ , — мелькнуло в его голове.

— ...если мы, конечно, закрепим узы, — Джим сделал еще один глубокий вдох, словно бы прочищая голову. — Я чувствую запах твоей течки, насколько ты влажный, насколько открытый… — он усмехнулся, кладя руку Джону на бедро. — Думаю, ты меня хочешь.

Уотсон тоже это чувствовал: выступившую смазку, удерживаемую пока плотными брюками. В машине было так жарко, невыносимо жарко. Он посмотрел на надетую на него парку.

— Сними ее, — предложил Джим.

Джон повел плечами, крайне осторожно из-за семтекса стащил ее с себя. Этого было недостаточно.

— Жилет тоже. В конце концов, он может нам и не понадобиться. На самом деле… Думаю, тебе вообще не нужна одежда.

Джим рывком разорвал жилет со взрывчаткой и откинул его в сторону. Избавляясь от одежды на Джоне, он использовал невероятную силу, свойственную альфам. Он легко рвал ткань, пока Уотсон не оказался полностью голым посреди клочков вещей. Джон поерзал бедрами, смещаясь ниже, и заскулил.

Он тек. Жар в его животе был таким мучительным. Как же больно ему было, между ног было скользко, и он был так открыт, готов к заполнению. Он потянулся рукой вниз и широко распахнул глаза, когда пальцы коснулись колечка мышц.

— О Боже, — выдохнул Джон. — Я… Мне нужно…

— Тебе нужен секс.

Он посмотрел на Джима. Тот снимал себя дрожащими руками пиджак: _«Господи, он едва сохраняет контроль…»_

— Джим, я не… Как же _больно_ , мне нужно мое лекарство. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не заставляй меня проходить через это.

— Тш-ш-ш, доктор Уотсон. Сейчас боль уйдет. Ты же понимаешь, что я изучал литературу? Болит и ноет глубоко внутри тебя, ты просто становишься влажным и расслабленным, пока член альфы не заполнит пустоту, — он снял брюки и провел рукой по длинной пульсирующей эрекции. — Умоляй меня.

Джон не мог отвести взгляда. Черт. Он просто не мог отвести глаз. Джим был огромным, и его яички опухли от желания обладать не связанным ни с кем омегой. Во взгляде Джима появилось что-то дикое и необузданное, словно он из последних сил сдерживался. При виде его члена Джон судорожно вздохнул. Он приоткрыл губы, едва ли не капая слюной от вида его естества. И мгновенно стал еще более влажным, насквозь протекая сквозь ткань брюк и пачкая мягкое сидение под задницей. В гортани все пульсировало, заметные ритмичные судороги под его челюстью: «Хочу, хочу быть оттраханным, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, иди ко мне!»

— Д-джим… Пожалуйста, пусть это закончится… т-трахни меня…

— Ну же, ты можешь и получше… Умоляй Папочку.

Это было унизительно. И обидно. И жарко, словно в аду.

— Папочка, — проскулил Джон, просовывая пальцы в скользкую дырочку. — Папочка, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен…

Он двигался молниеносно. Не успел Уотсон договорить, как уже оказался прижатым к сидению, с закинутыми альфе на плечи ногами. Джим резко, одним слитным толчком, погрузился в омегу, жадно его целуя. Джон обнял его руками за шею, притягивая ближе и проезжаясь собственным членом по животу.

— О! И зачем ты все это скрывал? — промурлыкал Джим, начиная двигаться. — Такой горячий, Джонни, такой влажный, моя прекрасная маленькая омежка… — он провел ногтями вниз по его бедру, заставляя омегу довольно зарычать. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, детка? Не сдерживай своих стонов, покажи Папочке, насколько тебе нравится его член.

Джон заскулил, он подавался навстречу толчкам Джима, снова и снова насаживаясь до упора.

— О боже! П-папочка! Он такой большой, а боль такая сладкая… Ты… Ах, сильнее, пожалуйста! — Джим был только рад выполнить эту просьбу, он ухватился рукой за спинку сидения и резко задвигался, трахая нетерпеливое тело Уотсона.

— Да-а… Ах!..

Естественная смазка капала на остатки джинсов, и при каждом толчке он слышал хлюпающие влажные звуки, свидетельства необузданной похоти альфы.

— Папочка даст тебе все, что захочешь, мой бесценный, — Джим наклонился, прикусывая и посасывая кожу на горле омеги, наслаждаясь исходящим от него ароматом предельного возбуждения. Джон уже весь вспотел и задыхался, извиваясь под мощным телом альфы. Губы были приоткрыты и с них срывались стоны наслаждения при каждом толчке.

— Да! Еще, Папочка! Да! Не останавливайся! Еще, пожалуйста, еще!

«Течка — самое тяжелое», — говорила ему Элла своим глубоким чуть хрипловатым голосом: «Ты будешь чувствовать ненасытность, и ничто не сможет утолить эту жажду. У тебя повысится чувствительность, выносливость — чтобы ты смог пережить такое количество оргазмов и, если будешь связан, утолил голод своего альфы». Джон поклялся тогда, что никогда и ни за что не свяжет себя ни с кем, ему не нужна была связь, он хотел быть самому себе хозяином: «Я не хочу зависеть от того, кто видит во мне лишь племенную кобылу! Я взрослый мужчина, и хочу обычной жизни — по крайней мере настолько обычной, насколько это возможно». Джим Мориарти буквально заталкивал эти слова обратно в него каждым поцелуем, каждым толчком. Уотсон хотел быть связанным с ним, хотел почувствовать, как зубы Джима оставят на его теле метку, хотел выносить его детей, хотел засыпать и просыпаться рядом, хотел чувствовать запах крови на его одежде, аромат виски в дыхании…

Джим чувствовал, как меняется состояние Джона, аромат его тела, выгибающегося в судороге удовольствия, задыхающегося и шепчущего имя альфы.

— Такой симпатичный шрам, — рыкнул он, прижимаясь губами к полукружиям метки, оставшейся с войны. — Укушенный, но не связанный. Такая жестокая демонстрация, какой позор, что ты был обращен против своей воли… Хочешь, Папочка это исправит? — он дернул его за бедра и услышал умоляющий стон.

— Да, да, да! Папочка, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, исправь это...

Джим усмехнулся, резко толкаясь, буквально натягивая Джона на себя. И сжал зубы на старом шраме. Уотсон закричал от смеси наслаждения и боли, он дернулся, выгибаясь, но альфа удержал его на месте. Узел у основания члена Джима увеличился, для последнего этапа закрепления связи.

— Джон, — простонал Джим, обводя языком быстро заживающие следы зубов. — Джон, давай, кончи для меня. Я точно знаю, что тебе даже не надо к себе прикасаться, чувствую, как ты трепещешь. Покажи Папочке, как тебе хорошо с ним, докажи, что ты мой…

Джон спрятал лицо у него на груди и глубоко вздохнул сводящий с ума аромат альфы.

— Джим! — выкрикнул он, чувствуя, как запульсировал член, и излился на собственный живот. Джим наблюдал за ним, четко улавливая момент, чтобы втиснуть узел в тело омеги. И кончил. Глаза Джона закатились в этот момент. Джон чувствовал каждое его содрогание, каждую каплю, наполняющую его изнутри. Влажный, потный и даже почти не измотанный, он скулил, смотря на Джима.

— Папочка...

Его мутные голубые глаза были полны удивления: «Сцепка. Мы в сцепке. Почти закрепили узы. Кто-то… Кто-то захотел меня? Джим Мориарти захотел меня?» Но способность связно мыслить быстро покинула Джона, когда он посмотрел вниз, на их сцепленные тела.

— Полностью мой, Джонни-бой, — прорычал Джим. — И черта с два ты куда-то от меня уйдешь, и даже не рассчитывай вылезти из кровати в ближайшую неделю.

— Но... Шерлок… Я не могу!.. Мне нужно… — он не договорил, мысленно прокручивая: «Он нуждается во мне. Он мой друг. Что он скажет, когда я так и не вернусь домой? Вдруг он узнает, кем является Джим и попытается уничтожить его?» Джон запаниковал, одна за другой в голове мелькали картинки: вот Майкрофт уводит Джима, Шерлок забирает самого Джона, а после — самое унизительное, Шерлок хватает его за руку и рычит, что лучше знает, что хорошо для Джона…

Джим зарылся рукой в его короткие светлые волосы и потянул за них, заставляя на себя посмотреть.

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет, Джонни-бой. Забудь о нем. По крайней мере, на время. Мы собирались встретиться с ним, но… не раньше, чем когда полностью установится связь. Не раньше, чем ты выносишь моих щенков. Чтобы скучающий старый детектив не смог нас разлучить. Ты же знаешь, что он хотел тебя? — он провел кончиками изящных пальцев по щеке Джона. — Я слышал, как он кричал там, в вашей квартире. Он чувствовал твой запах, и это сводило его с ума. Но был настолько слеп, что… не учуял того же, что и я, не сложил дважды два. И, черт возьми, я рад, что он так глуп. Посмотри, что я получил...

Он двинул бедрами, продвигая узел еще глубже.

— Получил самую горячую маленькую омежку во всем Лондоне. Скажи, Джонни-бой, ты все еще стыдишься своей сути?

Джон посмотрел на Джима. Тот был красив и так дьявольски опасен… Он не мог забыть о двенадцати смертях, в которых Мориарти был виноват, и того, что альфа надел жилет со взрывчаткой на ребенка… Но сейчас, когда они лежали переплетенные, соединенные друг с другом, Джон видел его в совершенно ином свете: «Шрамы. Ты прошел через ад, не так ли?» Неровная розовая метка на ключице, свидетельства глубоких длинных порезов на груди и боках, ожоги, светлые едва заметные следы на запястьях… Возможно от веревок или чего-то похожего, наручников, к примеру. Джон принимал связь, и потому на его отношение к Джиму никак не влияло то, что он о нем знал. «Ты гораздо сложнее, чем кажешься, Джим… И я тоже», — думал он.

— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Не стыжусь. 

— Вот и хорошо, — произнес Джим, смотря на него своими сияющими глазами сверху вниз. — Поехали домой. Забудь о взрывчатке. У меня на тебя совершенно другие планы. Сексуального характера. Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы проехаться верхом на члене Папочки? До моей квартиры ехать еще несколько часов… Будешь хорошим мальчиком, покатаешься на мне, Джонни?

Джон облизнул губы, опуская ноги. Он был снова возбужден и между ног было влажно, но узел прочно удерживал его на месте.

— О Боже, да!


End file.
